The legend of half-breed wolf
by ediscool09
Summary: What if Wiess have a cousin? What if Ruby was engagement? What if Ozpin only had part of the legend right? So come on a journal with a half-breed wolf Faunas. So this my fourth story.


**Hey** _ **guys I here again to give a new fanfiction story this time I give you a fanfiction for an amine call RWBY so I don't own RWBY and its own by Monty and Rooster Teeth so yeah I will only own the plot my OC and my weapon this chapter will be the profile of my OC plus a backstory so yeah that it.**_

* * *

 _ **male (OC)**_

 _ **Name: Edward Silver-Schnee**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Height: 5''7**_

 _ **Semblance: can make weapon out of dust crystal and dust power and glyph ( I will let you readers decision on how many semblance I should have)**_

 _ **Eye color: haze**_

 _ **Symbol: yin-yang**_

 _ **Color: white and black**_

 _ **Aura color: grey**_

 _ **Race: Faunus (half breed)**_

 _ **Family member:**_

 _ **Father: Steven Silver deceased**_

 _ **Mother: Krystal Silver-Schnee deceased**_

 _ **Cousin: Weiss Schnee**_

 _ **Cousin: Winter Schnee**_

 _ **Main weapons: double shot gun sword**_

 _ **secondary weapon: scythe, bow, sword, and plus a gun (used aura to make arrow )**_

 _ **Reason for enrollment for Beacon: Met requirements, above average**_

 _ **Appearance: was born as a wolf Faunus. white and black fur. White and black ears are show and the tail is show. Ears are show on the top head. T**_ _ **he tails is show throw the hole of pants.**_

 _ **History: was born into the White Fang by his parents. Until the age of 10 he left the White Fang after his father was killed by a member of the White Fang his mother ask him to go run away right before his mother was killed to. He survive on the street for two years until Ruby uncle found him on the street in an ally way pass out.**_

 _ **Personality: kind friendly helpful playful and protective to friend and love ones and short temp.**_

 _ **Interests: like to read run and to sleep**_

 _ **Strengths: remains calm in desperate situations quick reactions and get strength with every hit**_

 _ **Weakness: get anger fast**_

 _ **Sexual Orientation: Straight**_

 _ **Short Backstory: he was rise by his human mother and Faunus**_ _ **father. When he was 5 his father train him with his father and his mother weapon the shot gun sword and his own weapon too. He went to every Civil Right protest with his parents until he was 10 that all change went his parents was kill because a member didn't like it how it was. After that he left the White Fang. He survive on the street for years.(where the story took place)**_

* * *

 _ **I know that I said this chapter was only going to a profile but I decision that I'm going to add the begin to.**_

* * *

 _ **My P.O.V at the age 12**_

Hi my name is Edward Silver-Schnee and right now I'm on the street trying to survive the best as I can right now I'm in an ally way look for food

"man I so hungry" I said to myself (then again it could be worst) with that as I be continue to walk as I walk I saw something that was a hood that cover the man face

"who are you" I ask the strange before I pass out from hungry I hear he say

"my name is Qrow young Faunus now rest and we talk more later" Qrow said to me as I pass out from hungry after that

I start to wake I slowly open my eyes all I see a girl with silver eyes color and black with red streak hair who look a year young than me

" huh who are you girl and where I am at" I ask her as I got scary

"hi my name is Ruby and you are at my dad house" Ruby said to me as I look around the place and see a plate of food on the table and Ruby hear my stomach and laugh

"here my uncle say that this is for you to eat since you pass out from hungry so here eat up" Ruby said with a smile

"thank you Ruby" I said with a smile as I ate the food I saw Ruby look at me

"huh yes Ruby how can I help you" I ask after I eat the plate of food and look at her

"I hope you would answer some question for me" Ruby ask me

"ok so what your question Ruby" I said to Ruby

"so what are you may I ask because you have wolf ears" Ruby said to me as my ears move

"I'm a Faunus" I said to Ruby with a sad voice

"oh that cool so where are your parents" Ruby said as I lower my head down

"they are died" I said to Ruby with a sad voice with a tear in my eyes

"oh I'm so sorry" Ruby said to me with a sad smile as she was looking down

"its ok hey Ruby do you have any sisters or bothers" I ask Ruby with a smile

"yes I have one sister name Yang" Ruby said to me a with smiles and we hear a door open to reveal Ruby sister

"hi Yang" Ruby said to her sister as I just smile at Yang who look at me

"Ruby who is this guy" Yang ask her sister who just look at me like she want to kill me

"oh yeah I never got your name so what is your name" Ruby ask me with the puppy dog eye

"ok ok my name is Edward and I'm a Faunus to answer your next question Yang" I said to Yang and Ruby

"so Edward how did you find this place" Yang ask me than I remember what happen to me

"I didn't I guess that Qrow brought me here after I pass out from hungry in the ally way" I said to Yang and Ruby for just look at me with sad face

"I didn't know so where are your parents" Yang ask me as I just look down with a sad smile with a tear in my eye so Yang saw this

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" Yang said to me with a sad voice

"it ok Yang my are parents died" I said to Yang with a sad voice as I said that the front door open again this time it reveal Yang and Ruby father Taiyang Xioa Long who just look at me with a look

"hello you must be the one that my brother-in-law have save" Yang and Ruby father said to me with a sorry look to his face

"hi dad" Ruby and Yang said at the some time which freak me out a little

"hi sir" I said to Ruby and Yang father as he look at me and saw my wolf ears on top of my head were was move up and down then Taiyang ask his daughters to go their room that he could ask me something in private

"why dad" Ruby and Yang ask their dad in confuse than he tell them for a reason that he can't tell them

"all right dad we go to our room dad" Yang said to their father as they are up walk the stair and out of hear range

"what your name kid" Ruby and Yang father ask me

"it Edward sir" I said to him in a small voice

"please call Tai yang" Tai Yang told me

"what do you want with me Tai Yang" I ask him in a police voice so I wouldn't seen rude

"so how did you end up here and where is your mom and dad at" Tai Yang ask me as I start to cry a little bit as the memory from that night came back to me as my body start to shake uncontrollably as I try to speak to him

"my parents are died because a member of the white fang that my parents start to proctor the faunus that was being discrimination and gets right for faunus the thing was that it was work my parents was make a differ that was until that ever night a member come and attack my parents and my mom told me to run and to take their weapons with me and after that I ran away from my house as I look back I saw that the member burn down my house with my parents that was the last time I saw my parents live and I been travel cross remnant and my two cousin doesn't ever know I'm still alive" I said as I was cry so hard that my body was still shake uncontrollably as I cry I had put my head between my knees as Taiyang hug me as I keep cry for while then I stop cry because I was getting sleepy then I let out a yawn Tai yang saw that and he laid me back down on the couch so as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep as Tai yang cover me up as he left the livingroom where I was sleep at

 **Tai yang P.O.V at night time**

" so it true dad did he really lost his parents" Yang ask her dad in a sad voice which cause me to look her shock

"yes Yang he did I was friend with his dad and mom and so was Summer but the thing was that we had an agreement that if Summer and Krystal have opposite child we would have them in an engagement" I said to my daughter which cause her to look shock

"d-does Ruby know about this agreement" Yang said which cause me to look surprise at her

"no she doesn't know about this" I said to my daughter with a sad voice

"so what going to happen to him dad" Yang ask me in a worry voice

"I don't know Yang" I said to my daughter because I really don't know

"well dad I have homework to do so I be in my and Ruby room" Yang said to me which I nod

"ok Yang I call you and Ruby when it time to eat dinner ok" I tell my daughter as I walk to the kitchen to start cook dinner as I start to cook I look back to the living room to see that my friend son was still sleep so after I made dinner I call Yang and Ruby down to eat

"So Ruby have you fight out what weapon you want to make" I ask my younger daughter

"yes dad I know I want built a High Caliber Sniper Scythe" Ruby said to as I smiles at her so as we were finish eat dinner Yang and Ruby went to bed and ready to sleep before I went to my room I look at Edward to see if he was still asleep and he was still asleep but what I didn't know that he was plan to leave that very night

* * *

 ** _And there we go I'm so sorry that it took me this long to write this chapter so I'm plan this only this chapter will be before volume 1 the rest of the chapter for story will happen in Volume 3 with some twist that I will throw at it._**


End file.
